1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an MFP, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses performing an image forming process have conventionally been used in offices of business, convenience stores, or various places of other kinds. Such image forming apparatuses are, for example, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction devices called combination machines or Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs).
In parallel with the improvement of the performance of image forming apparatuses, additional features thereof are continuously being developed. A variety of additional features of image forming apparatuses have already been developed.
For example, an image forming apparatus is proposed which has a function of automatically obtaining Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) data from a World Wide Web (WWW) server based on an output schedule, and of printing, onto paper, an image based on the HTML data (refer to JP 11-355496A).
In some cases, such image forming apparatuses are installed in convenience stores. In the case where a user wishes to search for a route to a destination, he/she can stop at a convenience store and use an image forming apparatus installed therein to search for the route.
The user operates the image forming apparatus to access a WWW server; thereby to obtain map data indicating the entire map including the route from a start point to the destination. An image of the map data thus obtained is displayed on a display portion implemented by a liquid crystal display of an operational panel.
The user can also enlarge a part of the area of the entire map and print the enlarged part onto a separate sheet of paper. This enables the user to easily know route points, such as intersections, along the route to the destination.
In the conventional method described above, however, the entire map is printed onto a sheet of paper and an image corresponding to an enlarged map desired by a user is printed onto a separate sheet of paper, thereby resulting in the waste of paper resources. Further, it is inconvenient for the user to go to a destination with a plurality of printed materials, and it is also burdensome for the user to find a necessary map from among the plurality of printed materials. Moreover, it is difficult to know which part of the entire map an area of the enlarged map printed on the separate sheet of paper corresponds to.